Sherlock Holmes And The Case Of The Virgin Bride
by Belinda LaPage
Summary: Sherlock Holmes' incredible intellect is without limit. There is nothing he does not know about poisons, footprints, criminal behaviour. you name it. His one flaw is women; Holmes just doesn't understand them. Their desires, their bodies. nothing. So Watson must intervene when a wealthy lord engages the great detective to discover why he cannot consummate his marriage.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning, this story contains explicit sexual scenes. It is suitable only for mature adult readers aged over 18 years._

**Foreword**

Hello readers, sorry to delay the storytelling, this is just a short note about why I wrote this story. If you page down to the Prologue now, you won't miss any of the story.

The creator of Sherlock Holmes – Arthur Conan Doyle – is possibly the world's most famous author of short stories, and these days erotica is the literary genre now most commonly presented in small, delicious portions; so the marriage of the two was too enticing for me to resist.

I own (and treasure) a paperback collection of Sherlock Holmes stories that I have read many times over. I love the Victorian style of these bite-sized mysteries and have also read a number of Holmes-homage stories that replicate the language and characters so convincingly that they could have come from A.C. Doyle himself. It was this type of story I wanted to write; one that looked and sounded just like a Sherlock Holmes story, except it would be erotica.

This story is part parody and part homage to the world-famous detective.

All but four of Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories were narrated by his friend and roommate, Doctor John Watson (you know: "Elementary, dear Watson"). In the stories, Holmes is a very arrogant and intolerant man; qualities that Watson readily forgives because he enjoys the excitement of solving crimes. These are the "homage" qualities of my story: I have tried to replicate Watson's narrative style, Holmes's arrogance and the nature of their partnership.

In Doyle's stories, Holmes is always mentally superior and cracks the case long before Watson. In this respect my story is a parody; I wanted Watson to win for a change and I hope I have given it a humorous twist by exploiting Holmes's only earthly weakness: his knowledge of women.

As for the erotica, I have never read any explicit Victorian erotica, so the style may seem a little anachronistic; certainly it doesn't sound like A.C. Doyle, so for that I apologise in advance.

If you are a fan of Sherlock Holmes stories, I hope you enjoy this one in the spirit in which it is offered. If you haven't read any of Doyle's stories, I hope you find this to be a short piece of sexy, Victorian fun.

_Belinda LaPage, 2014_

**Prologue**

I have chronicled a great many of the confounding mysteries solved by my dear friend Sherlock Holmes, but as I peruse my notes from our adventures, I realise that I have done myself a disservice in describing Holmes as ever the _'first violin'_ in our little ensemble and relegating myself in every case to the rank of second fiddle; for this has not always been the case.

Indeed, as limitless the great detective's powers of deductive reasoning may seem, there are some small chinks in his armour. One of these I discovered upon our first meeting when I found Holmes's knowledge of our solar system to be gravely lacking – although to date this has been no liability in his role of consulting detective to Scotland Yard, as every case brought before him has had its solution to be found firmly planted on _terra-firma_.

The brain of Sherlock Holmes may indeed be faultless in matters of poisons, weapons, criminal behaviour, footprints, guilt and a thousand other arcana upon which the key to a case may turn; but there is one subject that shall be forever beyond the reach of his enormous intellect, and that is the thoughts and desires of the fairer sex.

Though rarely a barrier to his deductive method, Holmes's ignorance of women, their passions, and most especially their bodies; is complete. I do not mean to imply that Sherlock – how should I put this? – prefers the company of gentlemen; just that he is to all appearances, utterly asexual; and never was this more apparent than in _The Case of the Virgin Bride_. In fact, were it not for my timely assistance, then due to the elevated status of the persons in the matter, it may have become a permanent stain in his otherwise impeccable record.

**Chapter One – The Client**

The case began as so many do: in our rooms at 221b Baker Street. Holmes was in a dark study and was teasing a melancholy strain from the strings of his violin. Under normal circumstances I would beg him to desist, though having just endured an hour-long tirade on the dearth of intelligent criminal activity in London, I was disinclined to interrupt him lest he resume that broken thread.

The sound of hooves on the street below roused me from my study of the newspaper and I moved to the window to observe the source of this small interruption. It was a splendidly decorated brougham drawn by four of the finest specimens of horse-flesh that one might encounter in London. As I watched, a pair of footmen in fine livery leapt from the back; one opened the near-side carriage door while the other placed a wooden step upon which the occupant, an imposing figure in a dark cloak and top-hat, quickly alighted.

"A case, I perceive, Watson," Holmes raised an eyebrow with as much curiosity as I had seen from him in a fortnight.

"It would appear so, Holmes," I agreed as I watched the man mount our steps and knock at the front door.

We heard the familiar sounds of Mrs Hudson answering the door, a brief exchange, and then heavy footsteps on the stairs and finally a knock on our own door.

Holmes rose and took a place by the mantle from which he enjoyed a superior perspective on our visitors, making them walk across the room to greet him, thereby giving him additional time to observe those all-but-invisible markers that tell him everything that a man would keep secret.

This of course left me to answer the door, which I opened with some surprise to admit a large man in both height and breadth, now removed of his top-hat, but still attired in a handsome travelling cloak. He was, as I said, very large; at least 6'3" with powerful shoulders and a strong handshake, an unruly mop of dark hair and an untrimmed moustache.

"Good afternoon, Sir," I greeted him. "My name is Dr John Watson, and …"

"And this would be the esteemed Mr Sherlock Holmes," the man completed my half of the introductions as he strode across the room to shake hands with Holmes. "Thank God, for I have come to the right place. Gentlemen, I require your assistance in a matter of the greatest delicacy."

"Welcome to Baker Street, Lord Palmerston," Holmes began with a twist of a smile curling the corner of his mouth. "As you can see, Watson and I have both intuited your identity, if not your purpose, so if you would be more comfortable you may remove that ridiculous false moustache and wig."

"I should have known better," the man said, abashed. "But the disguise was more to protect my identity from those who may watch the door of the world's greatest detective than from the man himself."

Holmes preened at the flattery as our guest peeled off his moustache and hair, revealing a clean-shaven face and blond features that indeed looked nothing at all like the man who ascended our stair.

"If you will humour me, Mr Holmes," he continued. "I have read Dr Watson's accounts of your cases with great interest and I am curious as to your methods. Would you enlighten me as to how you so easily defeated my disguise?"

"Of course, my Lord," Holmes smiled genially. "But this is hardly detection; in this case I think Watson probably picked up the very same clues. What say you, Watson? Would you care to explain how you saw past Lord Palmerston's misdirection?"

Holmes delighted in this charade, for he knew very well that I had no idea as to our guest's identity before he himself revealed it. This was, in fact, a little production on Holmes's part to demonstrate the superiority of his powers, where not even a learned member of his inner circle could duplicate his methods.

"Well, dear Holmes," I began in my familiar servile manner. "It is possible that I did not collect all of the same markers as yourself, but I dare say that like me, you observed the upright grace and noble bearing of our guest and correctly identified him as a member of the peerage."

"Go on, Watson," he smiled.

"And from there, no doubt," I pressed on blithely, "you measured his great height and physical presence, of which you have no doubt heard mention in your brother Mycroft's Diogenes Club in connection with the person of Lord Palmerston. A simple matter, to be sure."

"A splendid display, Watson. Bravo," Holmes enthused. "And you were absolutely correct in precisely one aspect of your analysis."

"And which aspect was that, dear Holmes?" I tried to keep the pained sigh from my voice.

"The one where you admitted that you did not collect the same markers as myself," Holmes shot back in clipped tones. "For example, I did not need to see Lord Palmerston's fine bearing to identify his peerage, for that was revealed much earlier in the arrival of his brougham. I heard, I believe, four distinct sets of hooves; and as you know, Watson, there are no cabs or owners of private vehicles in the narrows of London who would suffer such an ungainly conveyance.

"Along with the footsteps of not one but two footmen, this placed our visitor as a wealthy gentleman from out of town. Now like myself, Watson, you will have noted the haste with which Lord Palmerston mounted our stair; it is still early afternoon, so I infer that he wishes to return to his country estate this day, very probably with our good selves in his company. This of course would suggest a Barony closer to London; no further removed than, say, Middlesex? Would you say my Lord?"

"Remarkable, Mr Holmes," he shook his head in disbelief. "I do indeed wish to return to Hounslow tonight, and to bring you with me to help solve my problem. But there are several inner-baronies; presumably you recognised me as Dr Watson suggested."

"Not at all, my Lord," continued Holmes, clearly not yet finished. "Although I have heard mention of your title in the Diogenes Club, Watson was mistaken to think that members dwell on the physical characteristics of the Lords of our great realm. In fact, it was a more simple matter: the gleam of your wedding ring betrays you as one recently married, and the very newspaper that Watson was reading as you arrived bore a headline that I could read from across the room that your Lordship had just last week taken a bride."

"Ah, well," Lord Palmerston agreed. "As you explain it, Mr Holmes, it is such a simple thing."

"Which is precisely the reason that I rarely grant the favour of doing so, my Lord," Homes muttered testily. "Now perhaps you can explain the one thing that I cannot deduce myself, Sir: your purpose in seeking an audience with a detective."

"Well, Mr Holmes," Palmerston's brows drew together and he wrung his hands in concern. "As I said, the matter is most delicate."

"And Dr Watson and I are most discreet, my Lord. Pray continue." Holmes gestured to a chair and our guest folded his long frame into it with some awkwardness.

"It is my bride, Mr Holmes," he began. "And I use the word quite deliberately, for it is almost a fortnight since our wedding vows and still I am unable to claim her as my wife, in the strictest definition of legal wedlock … if you understand my meaning, Mr Holmes."

"Am I to understand that you are yet to consummate your marriage, my Lord?" asked Holmes, steepling his fingers beneath his chin.

"That is correct, Mr Holmes." Palmerston's eyes dropped despondently to his shoes.

"Forgive me, my Lord," said Holmes, "but this sounds more like a case for a physician, or perhaps a priest, rather than a consulting detective."

"And it was those fine men upon whom I called first, Mr Holmes," he implored. "But to no avail. The priest pronounces dear Victoria most willing, and the doctor declares her equally able. I ascribe both attributes to myself as well, Mr Holmes; and compound them with a measure of eagerness and desperation of a new husband, such is the depth of her fine beauty. If not for Victoria herself, who is an avid reader of Dr Watson's chronicles and suggested this avenue, I might now be consulting some filthy wise woman and feeding her unknown potions to my beautiful bride."

"In what way does Lady Palmerston think we might help," asked Holmes, obviously intrigued by the curious turn of this case into foreign territory.

"It is desperation indeed, Mr Holmes, but when we come to …" he paused, searching for the right words to use in front of a stranger.

"To the matrimonial act?" Holmes suggested.

"Yes, indeed. When we come to that act, as you say, Mr Holmes, Victoria experiences pain beyond her ability to describe, and such is my love for her that I cannot bear to continue and punish her so."

"You are aware, Lord Palmerston," I stepped in to an arena where I felt somewhat more qualified than Holmes. "That a degree of pain is inevitable for most young brides, but that it is transient and far from unbearable?"

"I am so aware," Dr Watson, thank you. "I have been reminded of the same by our own physician. But such is the obdurateness and acuteness of her condition, I am persuaded that this is something more than the mere passing of a young maiden's virginity."

"Lord Palmerston," I began carefully. "I do not wish to be indelicate, but it is true that you are a large man. Would I also be right in describing Lady Palmerston as a petite girl?"

"I take your meaning," Dr Watson, he acknowledged with less embarrassment than I anticipated. "Victoria is, as you say, quite petite; however I myself am not completely in proportion with my great height. My physician has been very thorough in examining my body in addition to Victoria's and he pronounces my manhood of about average size; certainly nothing that should be denied the intimacy of Victoria's embrace."

"Interesting," mused Holmes. "Do you suspect non-physical causes, Lord Palmerston?"

"Do I suspect duplicity on Victoria's part, do you mean Mr Holmes?" he asked.

"Quite," Holmes smiled.

"I must admit that the thought had crossed my mind," he said gravely. "Though I find it difficult to believe. If it is the case, then she is a fine liar, Mr Holmes."

"I have met many fine liars, my Lord," said Holmes. "Though I should give your bride the benefit of doubt before having met her."

"Does that mean you shall come, Mr Holmes?"

"Watson and I both, Lord Palmerston," Holmes stood to shake his hand. "I believe that I shall find your insight more valuable than usual on this case, Watson."

Holmes could not have been more right. And that is how began the most extraordinary and memorable engagement of our detecting careers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Investigation**

Palmerston's brougham pulled into Hounslow Manor shortly before dusk. As we three stepped down to stretch after the jarring ride from London and the footmen unstrapped our bags from the rear of the carriage, I heard the door to the manor open and I turned to discover the most divinely radiant vision I have had the pleasure to experience.

Lady Palmerston – or Victoria, as I still think of her – stood at the top of the stone steps with the last dappled light of the day shining through the swaying treetops and playing over her lissom body. Just barely a woman, she stood no taller than five feet; her clear, milky skin and gentle, girlish curves might have held my attention for hours, if only I could drag my eyes from the glory of her hair. Almost perfectly ice-blonde, it hung in rapturous flowing locks that reached all the way down to the perfect round peach of her bottom where the tips played gaily in the gentle breeze.

Palmerston and Holmes had turned to mount the steps, and as I stumbled to catch up to them, I realised that not only had I been staring, but Victoria had been staring at me as well.

"Hello, my love," Palmerston said tenderly, kissing the cheek he was offered. "As you can plainly see, they came, as you said they would. This is Mr Sherlock Holmes," he gestured to the tall frame of my companion.

"Good evening Mr Holmes," she offered her hand coolly to Holmes, who dutifully bowed and touched his lips to it.

"I am at your service, Lady Palmerston," he said.

"And this must be the famous Dr Watson," she turned and blinded me with a smile; white, straight teeth framed in the soft, pink cupid's bow of her lips. She touched her tongue to them, making them shine. "I am an avid reader of your adventures, Dr Watson. The way you set the page alight with your writing … I get most excited and feel as though I share a small measure the danger with you."

I touched my lips to her offered hand, so small and soft in my own, and felt a spark of lust in my heart, not wanting to let her go.

"But you're touch is so gentle, Dr Watson," she said softly. "One can scarcely believe that these same hands have held a gun to defend your life and that of your friend."

"You flatter me, Lady Palmerston," I said. "I am sure some credit for those adventures must go to Mr Holmes."

Palmerston looked awkwardly between me and his glowing bride.

"Well come inside gentlemen," he said. "Your rooms are ready and dinner will be served at seven."

Dinner was uneventful, although that was to be expected. Holmes and I were there on business and it is impolite to discuss business at the dinner table. When Victoria withdrew at the conclusion of serving, Palmerston invited us to share a cognac and asked the servants to leave, signalling that he was ready to return to the subject of our visit.

"Well, Mr Holmes," he began. "Do you have any observations of Victoria as they pertain to the case."

"Lord Palmerston," Holmes looked at him gravely over the top of his snifter. "I beg your forgiveness, but I have nothing to offer in connection with the case. I perceive many things: that the young lady is a keen horse-woman, that she suffered briefly as a child with polio but with no lasting symptoms, and that she is indeed, as you maintain, a virgin. Sadly, none of these things bear on the case.

"I further sense that her motivations in having us to your manor are truly in the service of love and a genuine desire to fulfil her role in the marital bed."

"So you agree that there is no deceit in the girl?"

"My Lord," Holmes said. "The girl is guileless. She is plainly ready and willing to fulfil her marital duties, but for reasons yet to be revealed she is unable to do so."

Palmerston collapsed into a chaise in despair, drained his cognac and combed his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What am I to do?" he lamented. "Doctors, clerics, even the great Sherlock Holmes unable to help me. Tell me gentlemen; what am I to do now?"

We waited in awkward silence while the mantle clock ticked out half a minute and my thoughts played on the exquisite beauty of the young lady whose maidenhead we discussed; the maidenhead I would gladly claim for myself were she not already married.

"Holmes," I began cautiously. "Is it not true that when your methods fall short, then it is inevitably due to a lack of data rather than a fault in your logical process?"

"Of course, my dear Watson," he agreed. "It is in fact certain that we have not yet collected the key that will unlock this case, for if we had then there can be no doubt that the mystery would be laid bare before us. But I do not see how it helps to know that there is something we do not know."

"Forgive me Holmes, for I am but a student of your methods," I continued with a goal in mind. "But in such cases, is it not typical of your process to make further observations in search of that key?"

"But further observations of whom, Watson?" Holmes lamented, every bit as despondent as our host. "By its very nature, this production has but two players, both of whom have already taken the stage before us. There are no others upon whom the case depends."

"Further observations of 'what', Holmes, not 'whom'," I clarified. "Yes, we have met the players. Is it now not the time to observe the play itself?"

Palmerston took a sharp intake of breath. "Dr Watson, surely you cannot mean …" he met my eye fiercely. "You cannot intend an intrusion upon our bed chamber!"

"But that is precisely what I mean, Lord Palmerston," I retorted. "And before you object, remember that I am a physician with service in the army. I assure you that there is no part of the human anatomy, inside or out, that I have not seen before – and nothing that you have not already shown your own doctor."

"A doctor, yes. I see your point, Dr Watson, but …" his eyes shifted briefly to Holmes.

"Lord Palmerston, trust me when I say that you are not the first client with a delicate matter who has darkened the door of the great Sherlock Holmes. The only reason that his discretion is not legendary is precisely because he is the very soul of discretion; people are not even aware of the mere existence of the great and embarrassing secrets to which he is privy.

"My Lord, you might search the county and not find two more dispassionate or more discreet observers. And as Holmes correctly states, his methods are faultless; the collection of the right data, wherever it lies, will surely lead to the breakthrough you seek."

Palmerston appeared to consider the proposition most deeply and finally his eagerness for resolution shone through.

"Very well, gentlemen," Palmerston stood and began to take control. "I shall have Victoria's lady's-maid place two chairs in her chamber, after which she will collect you from here and show you hence. For propriety's sake, the room shall be darkened and lit only by the coals in the hearth. You shall be seated in the deepest shadows, and from the moment of Victoria's arrival, you shall remain silent. For all intents and purposes save for the collection of data, you shall not be there."

"That strikes me as an adequate arrangement," agreed Holmes.

"After … the act," Palmerston took on a grave countenance. "Assuming a repetition of past failures, we shall retire silently to this room to discuss your observations."

"Agreed," we said in unison.

"And now gentlemen you must excuse me," Palmerston stood in preparation for departing. "I must explain to my beloved why I have invited our houseguests into her private chamber." He gave us a wry smile. "Wish me luck."

Luck indeed! My own pulse was racing with the possibilities of what I had just suggested. A dispassionate doctor I may be; but Sherlock Holmes excepted, no man could gaze upon the perfection of Lady Palmerston's beauty and remain unmoved. And now I should sit in a darkened room and regard that beauty in the loving embrace of a man; naked perhaps, in the firelight; to be taken as a man takes his wife. My heart pounded as I sat in companionable silence with Holmes while we waited for the lady's-maid.

I confess that I am no stranger to the female form. As is the practice of most servicemen stationed abroad, I admit to having visited a professional woman on occasion; and though I have never married, it is not for want of practice, as I have made many loving overtures to ladies of my acquaintance; welcome ones, I hazard; it is just that none of them has taken root.

Holmes and I stood as a young woman not many years older than Victoria opened the door and bid us to follow her. She led us upstairs and stopped outside a closed chamber door.

"His Lordship will meet you inside," she said simply and then departed in silence.

I looked at Holmes, shrugged, and then quietly opened the door. It was as Palmerston had described: darkened save for the dim glow in the hearth and with two straight-backed dining chairs placed in the shadows on the opposite side of room. In the middle stood a four-poster bed trimmed with festoons of white silk at the top and laid with an intricately fashioned lace coverlet.

Closing the door behind us, we took our assigned station wordlessly and waited in silence for the couple. It was not two minutes before the door to the adjoining dressing-room opened to admit the sublime figure of Lady Palmerston, clad only in a shift of shimmering white silk that draped closely over the curve of her hips and completely exposed the terrain, if not the flesh, of the small, flawless swell of her breasts.

My heart skipped a beat when this vision of beauty approached not the bed, but us: the male intruders in a young virgin's bed chamber! With the hearth behind her, her face was invisible in the gloom, however I had the strongest intuition that she was looking directly into my eyes. She came within three feet of our position in the corner before rounding the foot of the bed and kneeling at its side to whisper a night-time prayer.

Our view of Lady Palmerston by the fire's dim light was assisted by the smooth, white fabric of her nightgown, and as she perched on her heels in prayer I realised with a surge of excitement that just below the tip of her long silver braid, I could see the cleft of her buttocks as an unbroken line in the silk; the only flaw in the perfectly smooth globes of her small, round bottom.

My manhood rose with the understanding of her near nakedness; to see her so close, so beautiful, and so obviously bereft of any undergarments; I grew hard with desire for her. As I entertained a vision of stripping that thin sheath of silk from her body and feasting my eyes and my carnal lust on the naked perfection that I knew lay underneath, Victoria stood from her own prayer and granted one of mine. With slow, deliberate movements, she unbuttoned the front of her gown and removed first one shoulder and then the other until it was held only by her cupped palms beneath her breasts. We were seated behind and to the side and saw her in partial profile. With the firelight playing across her naked shoulders, I felt sure that I saw the glint of a reflection in the corner of her eye as she perhaps checked that we were watching her, and then with a flick of her eyelash she released the gown and let it drop to the floor.

As I have said, the female body is no mystery to me, but it is also true that neither the whores whom I bedded in my army days nor the patients I have seen undressed in private medical practice were even remotely the equal of the goddess in human form standing before me.

Like many men, I am partial to a woman who has some 'meat on the bone,' shall we say. The angular countenance of very slight women holds little interest; they remind me of the young street-waifs who can be seen in the poorer back-alleys of London. Victoria was every bit as slight as one of those urchins, but every part of her body was shaped into a delicate curve such as might be fashioned on a master potter's wheel.

One breast was exposed to us in profile; and whilst small and projecting from her chest not more than an inch, it was also full and round and wide and topped with a small peaked nipple that stood in tantalising silhouette against the background gloom, surrounded by a soft pink penumbra of light. Another glow caught my attention: it was the firelight playing through the tiny inverted triangle at the junction of her thighs. For a breathless moment I realised that the top of that triangle was the virgin entrance to her sex – the reason for our presence in this room – and my cock leaped with yearning for her as I strained to see that most intimate place. As I stared in breathless fascination, she quickly turned and instead gifted me a glimpse of her blonde wisps before slipping between the sheets and into bed.

Taking long, deep breaths through my mouth lest she hear my excitement, I fruitlessly tried with infinitesimal movements to relieve the pressure on my swollen member.

Before a minute had passed the room was briefly bathed in light from the hall as Palmerston entered wearing a long robe of some dark shade that rendered him all but invisible. He approached the bed from the opposite side; the one from which I thought Victoria would enter, which would have afforded us a much less complete view of her naked beauty; and with much quicker and more deliberate movements, Palmerston shed his robe and to my great envy, he entered his virgin bride's bed quite naked.

Sliding over and alongside her, he whispered a few words of love – which she reciprocated – and then to my abject horror he mounted her; _all within half a minute of entering the room!_ I don't clearly recall, but I believe my jaw probably hung agape with disbelief; such a woman as Victoria is to be cherished and adored; a man must pray, he must worship at her altar before he takes of her communion; to take her like a dog to a bitch without so much as a kiss … it made me boil.

I was so close to standing and calling a halt to proceedings when Holmes made a small noise, a clearing of the throat in the almost silent room that caused Palmerston to pause. He flashed briefly – angrily, I thought – over his shoulder at us before intuiting Holmes's intent; and that was we were there to observe an act that was currently hidden from view by the bed clothes.

Balancing on one elbow above Victoria's supine form, Palmerston pulled back the coverlet to reveal their bodies completely; Victoria's slim legs were opened wide with knees drawn up but lying flat against the bed, and Palmerston's bulk was poised above her and resting in the sweet cradle of her thighs.

As he drew back to position himself at her entrance, I felt a pang of sorrow for the young girl; so sweet and innocent and entering her husband's bed ignorant of the act of sex, not knowing how rudely she was being treated.

What must Palmerston's experience be? Surely a man of his years must have taken to the bed of a prostitute. And perhaps that is exactly the problem; such women would be well accustomed to impatient men. I had known several whores to use their own saliva to smooth the passage of their coupling; in the army I had even heard tell of Mediterranean women using olive oil.

I wanted to say something – to stop this butchery – but at that moment a knot popped in the hearth and the fire flared briefly, casting an ominous light upon his cock-head positioned between the dry lips of his virgin bride. The conflict inside me raged. To see the paradise of her womanhood was beyond exquisite; but to see it so defiled … my mouth opened to voice my protest, but not a sound emerged. As Palmerston pushed down I saw Victoria's heavenly softness dimple beneath the pressure, but without lubrication it steadfastly refused to admit him.

Pressing and releasing at her entrance, the shadows played across the soft perfection of her sex, her lips flexing and heaving, it almost seemed that they struggled to _protect_ her virginity; to hold his cock at bay.

Finally Victoria could take no more and she did what I could not; she cried in pain and begged an end to Palmerston's incompetent plundering of her womanhood.

To his great credit, Palmerston desisted at once and rolled away from Victoria, momentarily granting us the breathtaking unencumbered view of her naked body before he pulled up the bedclothes to cover them both. I used the brief flurry of activity to shift my own weight and adjust my throbbing erection to a more comfortable position down the leg of my drawers.

What to do now? Should Holmes and I leave first? Or should we exit with Palmerston? Thankfully he answered my unspoken question without the need to ask.

"Gentlemen," he said quietly. "Would you give me a moment of privacy with Lady Palmerston. I shall meet you in the library."

"No, wait," Victoria pleaded; I could hear a tear in her voice. "I am just as much a part of this as you, my darling. Was it not I who suggested the intervention of Mr Holmes and Dr Watson? I would hear their observations myself, if you please."

"Very well, my dear," Palmerston sounded defeated, which in a very real way, he was. "Perhaps just leave us for a minute then to allow Victoria the opportunity to dress."

"Oh, poppycock to that!" she said with a dismissive wave as she sat up in bed, allowing the sheet to fall in her lap and once again exposing those small, flawless breasts. "This is hardly the time to be crying over lost modesty."

"Very well then," Palmerston sighed resignedly as he too sat up and exposed the broad expanse of his naked chest. "What say you, gentlemen? I think there is no remaining dignity left to salvage, so let us have your observations without any of the window dressing of propriety."

I looked at Holmes nervously; even now having been acknowledged I felt queer to announce my presence by speaking. God bless Holmes though; the man has neither compunctions nor conscience; I cannot think of a situation in which he would not feel comfortable to announce his presence and speak his mind.

"Well then my Lord," he began sombrely. "I know that you would hear all I have to say, but I must shame myself and admit the truth: I have nothing of value to relay."

Holmes sounded every bit as defeated as His Lordship, which felt anathema to me because with blood roaring in my ears and heart pounding in my chest, defeat was the last thing on my mind. I was primed for action and filled with an almost unquenchable desire to take the exquisite body of young Lady Palmerston for my own.

"All I can offer you, my dear Lord and Lady," Holmes continued, "is the humblest of apologies and the assurance that the solution to your difficulty lies not in the purview of the criminal investigator."

"I feared as much," said Palmerston. "I apologise for detaining you, gentlemen. I shall allow you to retire for the night now and will deliver you to the London train in the morning with my best wishes."

"Let us not be too hasty, dear," interjected Victoria. "As a physician, Dr Watson may have a different perspective to Mr Holmes." She locked her eyes on mine and I used all the willpower I possessed to keep my gaze from dropping to those wondrous breasts that I longed to touch.

"You look flushed, Dr Watson," she continued with the merest hint of a smile; perhaps she could sense my excitement. "Or is it just the light of the fire?"

I have no doubt at all that I was flushed. I didn't need to check my pulse to know that it was racing; I could feel my heart pumping madly and throbbing at my temples.

"In one way I agree with Holmes," I began, swallowing nervously and ignoring Victoria's observation of my discomfort. "I too agree that your problem does not lie within the purview of the criminal investigator; however I should like to pursue the matter further from another standpoint."

"But Dr Watson," lamented Palmerston. "I assure you that our physician was most thorough; surely we have already exhausted all avenues offered by medicine?"

"That I do not doubt, my Lord," I explained, growing bolder as the idea formed in my head. "But perhaps the possibilities of medical science are not as exhausted as you imagine. I have two reasons for saying this; firstly, I think that your physician may not have had the benefit of the demonstration that Holmes and I just witnessed."

"That is most certainly true," Victoria said in a low voice laced with irony.

"And secondly, I speak of a brand new field of study that has emerged on the continent called Psychology. It is likely that your doctor is unfamiliar with the pioneering work of Dr Wilhelm Wundt, and more recently Dr Sigmund Freud."

"Psychology?" Victoria said the word slowly, as if she were tasting the word while it passed over her tongue. "Is that the study of … ," she paused for a moment, searching for the correct word that a young, bare-breasted maiden might use before a strange gentleman in her bed-chamber. "Intimacy?" she finished.

"Psychology is the study of thought and behaviour," I answered. "Although not specifically about intimacy, Dr Freud has made several interesting connections in that field. I'm sure I tell you nothing new when I say that there are many areas of the body that evoke an intimate reaction when stimulated, but it may surprise you to learn that the brain is foremost amongst them – and this is especially true of women."

"Dr Watson, I'm afraid I don't understand your reasoning. I think I speak for both myself and Lady Palmerston when I say we were both thinking deeply on the subject of intimacy this evening. If you are suggesting that we think upon it more deeply, I assure you that it is hardly possible."

"I do not doubt your sincerity in that regard, my Lord; but you mistake my meaning," I said. And now I had come to my moment. I was conflicted about what I would say next; I felt guilty because I knew it was driven by lust, but at the same time I felt justified because my actions could actually assist the couple.

"If you will, I should like to conduct an experiment in Psychology with Lady Palmerston," I said, clearing my throat nervously. "This will require some talking on my part to induce a state akin to day-dreaming."

"That sounds harmless enough," agreed Palmerston.

"I would also monitor the physical effects of the experiment," I continued. "And I should warn you that this would require an intimate examination not unlike that rendered by your physician." I watched Victoria as I said this and saw that she looked shyly down and away from Palmerston with that fetching smile curling again at the corner of her lips. I could not tell in the low light, but I would swear that she was blushing.

"I think we have come too far now to be discarding new ideas," she said decisively. "I place myself in your expert hands, dear Doctor." She held her arms out to me in a gesture of offering, causing the soft swell of her breasts to lift and nestle together, creating a shadowy valley in the middle that I longed to kiss.

"Would you prefer privacy, my love?" Palmerston asked tenderly.

"In this instance, you should stay, my Lord," I advised. "If this experiment is a success then you may wish to repeat it yourself." He seemed satisfied with that response and bid me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Trial**

I brought my chair over to the edge of the bed and guided Victoria to lay back down. Incredibly, she chose not to pull up the sheet and left her breasts exposed for me to gaze down upon lovingly. It would have been the simplest matter to lean forwards and kiss them as I had fantasised doing; to take a nipple between my lips and feel it harden beneath my tongue while I cupped the other tenderly in my hand and teased the same response with my fingertips.

"Shut your eyes please, Lady Palmerston," I said softly in a confident but gentle tone. "I would like you to try to relax." She did as I asked. "Try to take slow, deep breaths; and concentrate on the sound of my voice."

I gave her a few extra moments to concentrate on her breathing, watching the perfection of her breasts gently rise and fall.

"Do you feel relaxed?" I asked.

"Yes, Doctor," she whispered in a soft, girlish voice that filled my heart with lust.

"I shall remove the sheet now," I warned her. Trying to avoid the eye of her husband sitting opposite, I plucked the edge of the bed linen between my fingertips and drew it slowly down to reveal her slim form in its entirety.

The flat of her stomach, the flowing curves of her waist, her hips, her wonderful thighs; they were entrancing. The blonde curls of her womanhood glowed golden in the firelight. I wanted to comb my fingers through them and feel the soft mound of flesh beneath and search for the hidden parting that guarded the gates to the paradise within.

My blood ran so hot. I had to touch her. I placed my palm flat over her lower abdomen below her navel, causing her to flinch.

"I apologise, my Lady," I said. "Is my hand cold?"

"No, Doctor," she replied kindly. "But given its location, I would feel more comfortable if you called me Victoria."

I saw that Mona Lisa smile tracing at the corner of her beautiful lips again and wondered if she had any idea the effect it had on me.

"Victoria," I said. "I understand that you enjoy riding. Is that true?"

"Is is true, Doctor," she smiled fully now, but with her eyes still closed. "Did my husband tell you?"

"It was Holmes," I said. "No doubt he saw it in your gait, or a stray horse hair, or any of a dozen other invisible signs that only he can see."

"Actually, my dear Watson," Holmes began from his position in the corner.

"Hush, Holmes," I commanded quietly, and to my great surprise, he did.

"What is her name, Victoria?" I asked. "You horse?"

"She is a he, Doctor," she smiled. "A stallion; seventeen hands. He is chestnut with a white blaze and fetlocks."

"He sounds most handsome," I said.

"He is very handsome, Doctor," she replied. "I call him … ," she paused and gently bit her lower lip.

"What is he called, Victoria?" I felt her tense beneath my touch and tried to keep the conversation moving.

"It is embarrassing," she said shyly. "I have read of your adventures with Mr Holmes for long and long and never thought I should meet you. As a colt he was so bold and brave and handsome … I called him Watson."

This time I really could see her colour rising in the firelight; I also felt nervous gooseflesh pricking beneath my palm while her nipples firmed into beautiful peaks.

"How flattering," I tried to play down how this admission affected me, but I couldn't avoid shifting in my chair to allow my manhood some more space as it surged with longing for the naked goddess laid out before me.

"I'd like you to go for a ride, Victoria," I said. "This adventure will occur in your imagination. You are approaching the stable; how are you dressed?"

"Am I to ride alone?" she asked.

"Yes, you are all alone," I replied. "With Watson." I tried to suppress the smile in case Palmerston was watching me.

"Then I shan't ride side-saddle," she said. "I don't enjoy it. If there are to be no men about then I would be wearing jodhpurs and a riding blouse. The fit is close and comfortable but somewhat immodest, so they are not suitable for mixed company. But if I am to be alone with Watson … ," she left the sentence unfinished; however with the thought of her dressed out as described, I imagined several satisfactory endings that continued to tease the sensitive nerves in my loins.

"Do you have a Western saddle?"

"Shall I be roping some steers today, Doctor?" she joked, making reference to the horn on the front of such a saddle.

"Perhaps," I replied enigmatically, although I had different plans for the Western roping horn on this occasion. "Can you saddle up your horse now, please Victoria."

I gave her a few moments to imagine those familiar motions.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm ready," she whispered. I felt her stomach muscles fluttering nervously beneath my palm and I believe she intuited what I had planned next.

"Then mount up and we shall get going," I advised.

She had been lying with her thighs together; the rosebud of her sex hidden between her closed legs. But at my command she slowly opened them and drew her thighs up at an angle to her hips, keeping them flat on the bed as she had done for Palmerston.

My breath caught at the sight of the wonderful crease that split the centre of her sex; thinly veiled behind a few blonde wisps that covered the rounded perfection of her lips. I had planned my next move and now I was powerless to stop myself from completing it. Fulfilling my dream of a minute earlier, I slid my hand slowly over her mound, combing her silken curls through my fingers, delighting in the sensation as the sensitive tip of my middle finger traced the secret valley of her slit; down, down, until I cupped my fingers and held her young sex literally in the palm of my hand.

Victoria gasped softly and lifted to my touch, arching her back and tilting her chin to the ceiling.

"Shhhh, Watson," she soothed, still playing the horse-riding daydream as she closed a hand over the top of mine and slowly pumped her sex into my hand a few times in an erotic parody of soothing a rearing horse. "It's alright, my darling. It's only me. We are going for a grand ride."

"Start your mount at a walk, Victoria," I instructed her. "We need to warm his muscles."

"Gee-up, Watson," she said in a soft voice, drawing her heels up the bed and squeezing my hand gently between her thighs to urge her mount to a walk. Without any encouragement from me, she began slowly pumping her hips in time to her stallion's gait. Easing my grip, I held my fingers lightly over her sex, allowing the tips to graze over her sensitive lips and glide over the heavenly softness of her crease.

With this extra measure of control, Victoria tilted her hips so that my middle finger was low and beyond her entrance, touching the soft pink fold of flesh that lies between that place and her anus. Following her cue, I pressed gently with my fingertip, rolling and circling and massaging, causing her to gasp in delight; her tiny, delightful breasts heaving and peaking and all but begging me to take my tongue to them, to include them in the fantasy.

The erotic response of her body to my touch was more than I had dreamed; to have this innocent virgin girl naked and gently thrusting her hips into my hand in an instinctive parody of the sex act she had never yet performed to completion. As I massaged her perineum and brushed her virgin sex beneath my fingers, I delighted to feel the hot, slick juices of her burgeoning lust flowing from her opening and coating my fingertip. I began to glide it in short, sensuous circles; slowly expanding its range until I began to tease apart her lips, dipping closer with every circuit towards the increasingly moist entrance to her womanly core.

When I touched that place, I felt it open beneath my finger, beckoning, drawing me inside. I was powerless to resist. Victoria cried out softly as her furnace heat enveloped my probing digit up to the first knuckle and somehow I managed to withdraw, prolonging the moment of insertion and drawing out her anticipation as I toyed around the edges of her womanhood and spread the slick nectar of her sex along the length of her slit, tantalising her as it cooled on her skin.

"Do you know how to post the trot, my dear?" I asked, conscious now of the spreading wetness in my drawers where my straining shaft was crying out to replace the role of my fingers in Victoria's steaming core.

"Of course I can post the trot, Doctor," Victoria gasped as she continued to 'walk' her stallion with the gentle pumping motion of her hips. "As can every child in their first week of riding."

Posting, or 'rising' the trot is a technique used by riders to counter the jouncing action of the trotting horse. It requires the rider to brace in their stirrups and thrust from the hips, moving back and forth in the saddle while keeping their head stationary. Apart from the presence of clothing and a horse, the action is almost indistinguishable from a vigorous, erotic fucking.

"Then see if your mount is ready for some exercise," I said quietly. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered: "You may wish to imagine that Western saddle, now."

As Victoria re-arranged her feet for leverage, I moved my finger into place inside her opening and poised my thumb over her clitoris like a Western saddle horn, where she should graze it at the top of each thrust.

Victoria gave my hand another quick squeeze with her thighs and clucked her tongue twice. "Come, Watson," she urged, her eyes still shut. "Let's ride, my beautiful boy!"

Whether she was toying with my emotions or simply living the riding fantasy I knew not; nor did I have the opportunity to give it further thought because at that moment the diminutive young goddess beneath me lifted, and with a low cry of sexual release she impaled herself on my finger. The heat inside her was incredible and the supple, rippling walls of her vagina sucked and clung to my finger; never before had her virgin sex been made such an offering and now at last, though it was only my finger, it was loath to relinquish its prize.

Victoria dropped back down, bouncing her tiny bottom off the soft bed and thrust back up and onto my finger with a quieter gasp as she established the trotting rhythm, the muscles across her tight, flat stomach bunching and the tiny mass of her young breasts lifted and bounced with each movement.

She had missed the saddle-horn of my thumb with the first few pumps and when I repositioned it to touch down on her clitoris at the top of her stroke, she cried out in a surprised alto voice – "Oh!" – and then redoubled her efforts, pumping greedily up into my hand. Unleashing mounting vocal cries and driving me deeper and deeper into her core, Victoria experimented with the new discovery of her clitoris, first brushing it against my thumb, then firmly touching, and within the space of a dozen strokes she was grinding into me and finishing the top of each thrust with an erotic twist of her hips that sent a quiver through her breasts and caused her silken sheath to spasm and lock down on my finger.

"Oh! Oh! Come on Watson, my lovely!" she cried, her voice rising with the approach of her climax. "Yes, my darling. Go! Run like the wind, my beautiful!"

Grasping desperately at my hand with both of hers, she held me deep inside her as she kicked up to a gallop, pumping and grinding her clitoris in a frenzy as she cried out for Watson to run, run; gallop like the Devil himself were on his heels. After a few more moments she was unable to cry out any more; I heard only three sharp intakes of breath as her fingers dug painfully into my hand and her bottom lifted high off the bed, and then suddenly she was carried away by her orgasm. Her thighs locked together, trapping my hand, and she twisted from side to side, writhing on the bed; rolling onto her side, she curled up her knees and thrust out her breasts and shook as if with a fever as she released a guttural, feline growl.

Locked inside her furnace embrace with the muscles of her vagina clamped hard and squeezing my finger, I took the opportunity with a sharp thrust of my hand to part her hymen at a moment that she should care least for its loss. I believe she did not even feel it.

"Whoa, Watson. Whoa back, my love," she cooed softly in the afterglow of her climax. Slowly she released her thighs to the point that I could remove my hand from her sex, but before I did, I surreptitiously plucked the clean handkerchief from my top pocket and pressed it to her opening, wiping the blood from my finger in the same movement, and then with my hands I silently bid her to take it and stem the flow of her fleeing virginity.

"Well?" asked Palmerston obtusely. "Did it work?" I was beginning to wonder whether the man had even fucked a prostitute; if not, he should be the only Lord in the country to have never dipped his wick.

"Yes Watson," piped Holmes. "What say you? It would seem that you pained the lass a great deal more than did his Lordship."

_Oh, my dear Holmes._ I pray that the safety of the realm never depends on Holmes's competency over the female orgasm.

"I am hopeful," I said, biting my tongue, "that the lady will pronounce the experiment a qualified success." I rearranged the bed-sheet to cover her nakedness and the crimson stains now showing on my handkerchief.

"A success?" Victoria breathed, fluttering her eyes open and focusing first on her husband and then rolling onto her back and looking long at me with moist, parted lips. "Oh, my word, Dr Watson. It was a _great_ success. I feel myself to be cured. Am I?"

"Not yet, my Lady," I smiled. "What I have shown you is a simple exercise that you can perform with your husband prior to … ," and I paused, once again searching for the right word to use before the husband of the young woman whose maidenhead you have just taken.

"Prior to making an heir, Doctor?" Victoria smiled coquettishly up at me.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," I smiled back. "I would encourage you to practice the same exercise on your own, as well. But the act of making an heir, or perhaps we are well enough acquainted now to say 'lovemaking', may require considerably more patience and skill from both you and Lord Palmerston."

"So these methods," interjected Palmerston. "They can be learned, can they not? Might we not now retire to the library and you can give me the remaining instruction I require to fulfil my role."

"Just a moment," Victoria pleaded, the firelight flickering in the dark pools of her dilated pupils. "Dear husband, you are master trainer in your own right. Did my father not give you Watson as a young colt to break for me?"

"Of course, my love," he laughed. "But mastery of one trade does not imply mastery of all. In this instance I feel I must apprentice myself to the good doctor and take on his wisdom in these matters."

"And how would _you_ instruct a young apprentice, husband?" she challenged him coolly. "Should you sit him down in the tack room and teach him all you know, then send him out alone with some unbroken filly?"

"Madness!" cried Palmerston. "He must mind his master working the lunge line; watching, learning the process. To go out alone? God's truth, dear girl! I should break the boy instead and ruin the filly in the bargain!"

Victoria sat up in bed, baring her breasts yet again without a hint of modesty while Palmerston sealed his own fate. Rather than responding, she simply raised one blonde eyebrow and looked at her husband, waiting to see if understood the implications of what he had just said.

Suddenly his countenance shifted from consternation to outright surprise; his entire upper body jerked with the shock of understanding and his jaw unhinged in dismay.

"No! Victoria!" he pleaded. "You are _my_ wife! Surely you cannot be suggesting … ?" I understood precisely what she was suggesting; it was what my poor, unrelieved cock had been suggesting from the moment she entered the room in that silken gown.

"And would you have your filly ruined, my love?" she challenged, a tear rising to her eye. "And would you have yourself as the broken apprentice?" She took his hand and her features softened. "Consider this: it was you who broke my stallion instead of me, but now to whom does his heart belong? Did you steal it from me?"

"No, love," he said, the resigned defeat clear in his voice. "Though I was the first, he allows none but you to mount him."

"And he loves me all the more for the unique bond we share," she said tenderly. "The bond that was made possible only through your skill and training." She paused for a few moments to let this truth fill the silence like ripples on a pond. "And I shall not love Dr Watson," she whispered quietly. "But with what he teaches me, what he teaches _both of us_, we will be able to love each other more deeply than we could without his intervention; more deeply perhaps than we can imagine!"

"And you are willing, Dr Watson?" Palmerston asked.

"I am your servant, my Lord," I said humbly, dry-swallowing in anticipation of fucking the delightful Lady Palmerston. I turned my eyes to Victoria and saw her looking back at me with naked excitement, her nipples rising again to hard points.

"Then I concede," he said quietly, getting out of bed and donning the robe. "Dr Watson, you have the stage."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – The Demonstration**

At my request, Palmerston fetched Victoria's hairbrush from her dressing room. Wanting to explore and enjoy her svelte body outside the confines of the bed, I drew her down to the bear-skin laid before the hearth where she knelt in front of me; a slim hourglass silhouette with her naked bottom perched on her heels.

Working from the tips, I untied the glossy blonde rope of her plait and began to brush it out, savouring the silky texture of her hair and including more than a little sensual touching of her hips, waist, and neck as I drew the locks into the brush with my free hand.

It was so long and gorgeous; even though it had started almost free of tangles, still it took five minutes or more of my care before I had it falling down her back in a single silken cascade. Victoria was not impatient though; she simply knelt there and accepted my unpractised but sensual grooming, encouraging me with barely audible gasps and broken breaths with each brief skin-on-skin contact, emboldening me to ever more loving touches as I stroked my fingers down the smooth curve of her flank.

Gathering her hair with one hand at the nape of her neck, I used it to guide her head as I leaned forward and kissed first along the line of one shoulder and then the other. I worked up the side of her neck, gently plucking her skin between my lips until I reached her ear, where I nibbled gently at the lobe and let her hear the depth of my passion in my breath.

"I have wanted you since the moment I stepped off the carriage," I whispered, taking a risk that I thought warranted given her obvious enthusiasm for this arrangement.

She turned her face partly towards me – away from Holmes and Palmerston seated across the room – and acknowledged my admission with a mysterious smile which might just mean acceptance of my feelings, or perhaps reciprocation. I hoped the latter, but the truth is that I would never know.

I took the opportunity of her turning towards me to kiss the corner of her mouth. Once, twice, and then she turned further and met my lips with her own; kissing me softly, allowing me to sample her sweet youth without the full, passionate engagement of tongues. Still holding her hair, I drew her back towards me until I was supporting her weight behind her neck. With my free hand I cupped a small, pert breast; just barely enough to fill the palm of my hand and so firm and shapely as to be almost weightless. Testing its pliant softness between my fingers brought me to raptures; they were truly perfect in every respect and so wonderfully small that I imagine they will probably retain their perfection even as she ages.

Cradling her body in my lap, we kissed more openly; her searching lips pulling at mine, punctuated by breathless gasps as I made tiny strokes up the underside of her breast towards the hard button of her nipple. Unsure of her experience with kissing, I progressed slowly so as not to alarm her, first touching my tongue to her lip and then when she responded in turn I followed back into her mouth; searching, teasing and tasting as we stretched the boundaries of our growing passion.

If the atrocity that I witnessed earlier was the limit of her sexual experience, then I assumed even with a fortnight of wedlock, she still had not taken the opportunity to explore a man's body. Having removed only my shoes, jacket and tie, I wanted to let her undress me. My purpose was twofold; to help her allay any very understandable fears and to prolong this wonderful, sensuous foreplay before we progressed to intercourse.

Guiding her gently once again, I helped her to her feet and released the first button on my shirt before pressing her hands to the next one, silently showing her what I wanted. Her trembling fingers fumbled open the remaining buttons and when the last one was released she placed both palms flat against my chest, feeling the contours of my muscles and the texture of the hair and skin. I copied the action on her chest, cupping her small breasts and relishing the tickle of her nipples against my palms. Victoria smiled up at me, acknowledging the symmetry of the act – although I judged that I was receiving easily the better half of the bargain.

She slid her hands up and over my shoulders, taking my shirt along in order to remove it. She allowed it to drop down my arms and a brief look of surprise crossed her face when it caught at my wrists because she had not removed my cufflinks. I was about to assist by unclasping them behind my back, but with another of those enigmatic, Mona Lisa smiles, she quickly grabbed my shirt at both wrists – effectively disabling my hands – and then stood on her toes to kiss my lips; leaning close and bushing the points of her hard nipples through my chest hair.

There was no tentative touching of mouths this time; she pressed her open lips to mine and hungrily sought out my tongue, enticing me back into her mouth and gently nibbling at me with her teeth. When I returned the gesture, she moaned with quiet desperation and pressed her breasts into my chest, releasing my shirt to explore the muscles of my back with searching, desperate fingers.

Still bound at the wrists, I was unable to reciprocate, although I could reach just far enough to cup her tiny buttocks; each one the perfect size to fit into one open hand. I gave her a long, firm squeeze and she responded by clenching muscles that spoke of long miles on horseback, bringing to mind an entrancing fantasy of Victoria naked upon her chestnut stallion, posting the trot with indescribably erotic, rhythmic thrusts of her blonde sex into the pommel of her saddle.

Victoria's hands fumbled at my belt while we kissed, impatience beginning to show in her ragged breathing and trembling fingers. Reluctantly releasing her bottom, I quickly slipped out of my shirt and used my now free hands to trace the sensuous curves of her body from bottom to top. Burying my fingers in her silken hair, I gently cupped her head from behind to soothe her, trying to slow her passion and desperation as we kissed.

She finally unbuttoned my trousers and allowed them to drop to the floor and then immediately leaned away from the kiss to admire her work. I stepped out of my trouser legs and was vaguely embarrassed by my socks – I think a man looks somewhat ridiculous in drawers, socks and garters – but it was too late and too awkward to do anything about it. I doubt that Victoria even noticed, she was staring with rapt attention at the tented front of my drawers, now damp with a spreading stain that betrayed the heightened degree of my arousal.

Looking at me with nervous apprehension, I could tell she was asking permission to go further, unsure whether this degree of undressing was within the bounds of behaviour for a respectable woman. With the barest nod of encouragement from me, she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband and with one last nervous look into my eyes, she licked her lips and peeked inside.

Victoria gasped; with delight it seemed, rather than horror. I knew from earlier that I am considerably longer and thicker than Palmerston, and it was logical that Victoria would have no other point of comparison. She looked back up at me with sparkling eyes and a greedy smile.

"It seems, Doctor," she whispered, "that you and Watson share more in common than just a name." Which is lovely flattery that any man would like to hear, although I recalled the tight embrace of her vagina from before with a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. I knew that her sex would be the most exquisitely tight sheath … but only if I could push my cock past her tiny entrance.

She eased the laces, reached inside and closed her small hand around my shaft, feeling its girth and giving me a firm squeeze, trying to make her finger and thumb touch. Her grip was soft and tight and utterly sublime. My cock jerked in her hand, surprising a gasp from her lips as she flinched back, pulling the sheath of skin up my shaft a few inches.

"Oh my!" she whispered in awe, pulling my waistband open further for a better look. Maintaining her tight grip, she stroked back down to the base of my cock and then to my great delight, she repeated the move, staring in wide-eyed wonder as the skin around my groin and testicles stretched and contracted while the rest flowed with liquid ease over the hard bulges and veins beneath her hand.

"Is that what it does inside me?" she asked in a mixture of curiosity and naked desire.

"No," I told her. "It doesn't need to. When you are ready, you will secrete a natural lubrication that makes it slide." I touched my finger to her sex – I was surprised that she didn't flinch – and stroked through the wet warmth of her slit. "See?" I massaged a nipple with her glistening juices, delighting as the hard nub slipped and danced beneath my teasing fingers.

"I think I'm ready already," she whispered nervously, casting her eyes up at me again while she continued to slowly masturbate my cock.

I slipped out of my drawers and then we were both naked (apart from my blasted socks and garters), standing close with Victoria's nipples brushing my chest hair and my cock leaving shiny trails of pre-cum across her stomach as she continued to stroke and squeeze me with rapidly developing expertise. Cupping her bottom again in my hands, I pressed our bodies together and kissed, slow and deep and less frenzied now that she held her prize in her hand.

Victoria voiced a small yelp of surprise as I lifted her off the bear-skin and then she released my cock to wrap her arms and legs around me, gripping my hips and locking her heels behind my backside. She wriggled her hips to position her open slit against my shaft, gasping as her exposed clitoris ground against my hardness.

With slow, synchronised movements, I lifted and lowered her bottom while she rocked her hips into me, her slick labia parted and nestled around the sensitive underside of my cock, sliding deliciously up and down and coating my full length with the sweet nectar of her sex. Victoria was unstoppable; even when I held her in place at the base of my cock, she kept slowly pumping and rolling her hips, erotically grinding her clitoris against my shaft as the soft lips of her opening kissed wetly against my balls.

Victoria tipped her head back and voiced a low moan. I could feel the tips of her long, swaying hair play over my hands on her bottom, and I realised that I could not last much longer with this erotic, blonde vision pleasuring herself on me. Foreplay was necessarily at an end.

I lifted her once again until her open sex was positioned over the tip of my cock. Victoria was still rhythmically pumping her hips into me, so rather than freeing a hand to guide myself into her, I positioned her so that she might catch my cock-head in her entrance, which – with a surprised gasp – eventually she did. Her eyes shot open and she stopped kissing; she stared at me with a mixture of desire and apprehension, with my knob seated a inch inside her opening, she knew that in a few short moments she would feel a man inside her for the very first time.

Remembering my stated purpose for this exercise, I needed to demonstrate lovemaking techniques that Palmerston could replicate and I realised that our current standing position would end in disaster if left in his bumbling hands. Their predicament was not without some irony; although a virgin, Victoria was highly sexual and extremely erotic; if Palmerston had simply allowed her to control their coitus then surely Holmes and I would not be here.

Not without some difficulty, I lowered to one knee, allowing Victoria to stand without disengaging from my cock. Then, while she held me around the chest, I lowered myself back into the soft splendour of the bear-skin with Victoria's lithe, girlish body poised above me. She swept her hair around one shoulder, allowing it to fall to the floor beside my head; a silver backdrop that reflected the firelight back onto her face, softening the shadows and making her excited eyes sparkle with a feral light.

"I think that you have our positions reversed, Doctor," she smiled down at me.

"You be the rider, my dear," I whispered. "Your mount does not know the trail, nor how fast you wish to travel."

Clearly enamoured by another riding metaphor, Victoria sat up straight in the saddle and perched on my thighs; my cock head still nestled in her wet entrance and her hands braced on my chest. Rising to her knees and easing slowly forwards, she pushed down onto my cock-head, stretching, slipping me fractionally deeper, and then rocked back onto my thighs with a sigh.

"I don't think it will fit," she whispered, her voice filled with concern.

"It will," I replied softly, desperately hoping that I was right. "Just keep pushing. Stop when it hurts and then try again."

She did as I asked; hands on my chest, her arms bearing her slender body while with eyes shut, she gently rode the first inch of my cock, stopping on each downstroke and bearing down on the ridge where the softness of my cock-head thickens and hardens into the shaft. Leaning over me with her arms propped close, they pushed her lovely breasts together in a heavenly display that I strained upwards to kiss while the juices from her soaking entrance flowed down my manhood to coat my balls.

Pressing and releasing, softly moaning and gasping, Victoria gradually worked another half an inch into the constricting sheath of her sex, her breasts now glowing with a thin sheen of perspiration from her efforts. She now had me deep enough that she no longer had to hold herself off me and she straightened her body upright, straddling my hips with my thick cock trapped two inches inside the furnace of her womanhood. With her head laid back and cords standing out on her neck, she slowly pumped her hips in a circular motion, stirring me inside her and stretching her opening while her hair tickled my balls and the tops of my thighs.

I could feel the iron clamp of her sex begin to loosen as she twisted herself onto the thickest and most sensitive part of my cock, about two inches from the tip. And then with a throaty and ululating, but utterly feminine cry, she sank inexorably onto my shaft; now fully stretched and soaking wet, her steaming sex enveloped my cock inch by wonderful inch; her inner muscles quivering, fluttering nervously as they parted, welcoming the first visitor into their lonely paradise.

Victoria fed me all the way into her slick tunnel until, with a series of whooping gasps, she touched me down firmly against her cervix, causing her to ease back up to relieve the pressure.

"You're inside me," she breathed, looking down at me with a smile filled with girlish glee.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"Mother says it is painful. Unpleasant," she said.

"And what do you say?" From the look on her face, it didn't seem unpleasant.

"I once rode Watson bareback, with a just a bridle and my heels dug into his flanks," she said. "We galloped with my hair loose and my skirts billowing out behind us. It was the most wonderful and exciting thing I have ever felt." She smoothed her palms over my chest hair, consuming me with her eyes. "Until now."

She squeezed me experimentally with her virgin muscles, the heat and pressure of her sex sent shivers of ecstasy through me, causing my breath to catch and my eyes to roll back as for a moment I thought she would tip me over the edge.

"Are you unwell, Doctor?" she whispered with concern, leaning over me and changing the angle of my cock inside her with delightful friction.

"I am well," I confirmed, a little breathlessly. "Just try not to do that again until you are ready to finish."

"This?" She asked, with a mischievous grin; giving a brief squeeze, not so long or deep as before.

"Yes, that," I smiled, straining my balls to retain control and realising I was completely at her mercy. It was not a predicament that I regretted at all; to have such a beautiful woman using me so, discovering her sexuality with passion and wonder as each new sensation is revealed.

"Doctor Watson?" she breathed, leaning closer still to my ear. "I fear I don't know what to do next."

"Now you move," I said softy, cupping her bottom again and guiding her up and then back down on my cock. "Slowly at first, and then faster when you feel the need."

She began to move again without my guidance, pumping my cock into her silken sheath, building up a slow rhythm and expelling a soft gasp in my ear as my cock-head probed her cervix with each thrust. With her nipples brushing my chest, she kissed me again, seeking out my tongue while she moved just her hips, fucking me with that erotically sensual circular motion that I had never before experienced. With each pump of her hips, the base of my shaft brushed against the hard nub of her clitoris; and each time she released a soft cry of passion into our kiss.

Raising the tempo, she pulled away from my lips, sucking in air as she drove more firmly onto my cock, pushing my knob harder and harder against her cervix until she had me all the way inside and the soft, swollen lips of her sex were pressed up against my pubic bone, gliding wetly in the slick juices that had run down my cock and pooled there.

As she gasped and cried out, pumping faster and faster, so I began to lose my own measure of control. There is nothing that strikes me as more erotic than a sexual woman in the throes of an orgasm, and Victoria's mounting climax was surely going to bring me to my own. I only hoped for her sake that she got there before me.

Closing my hands around her trim waist, I thrust upwards to meet her, driving into her furnace depths and using the thick base of my cock to pleasure her clitoris and she ground into me and rubbed my cock-head against her cervix with whimpering desperation. Harder and faster she pounded down, losing control of her breathing with each rising cry of passion.

"Oh, yes," she cried, her voice thick with emotion. "It's happening again." Three more pumps and she drove down hard one last time, writhing and twisting her hips. "Oh, dear Lord," she gasped through her teeth in a tiny voice, then her legs convulsed and she held me tight in her arms as the orgasm swept her away.

Those wonderful muscles of her womanhood gripped me again inside her silky depths and squeezed. I was so close to the edge, it was all I needed. I felt a tickle of blissful sensation in my balls as they gathered, building pressure up and up, and then they released with a rush and I was pumping, jetting my seed inside her, bucking into her tender lips to get deeper. Victoria cried out again with the new feeling of hot cum pouring deep into her sex, filling her more completely than my cock alone, and then spilling thickly from her opening to coat the junction of our coupling. Arching back again as her orgasm slowly retreated, she ground her cervix against my softening knob, squeezing me with her secret muscles, and milking the last of my seed into her yearning core.

When the last of her spasms were finished, she lay forwards and rested her cheek on my chest, leaving my cock to soften inside her, occasionally squeezing it, perhaps in the vain hope that it would harden again.

"Well, Doctor," she whispered, softly kissing my chest. "I believe I am cured."

"My dear," I replied in an equally hushed tone intended just for her. "I don't believe you were every truly ailed."

**Epilogue**

Palmerston had secured a private compartment for Holmes and me on the return train to London.

"Well, Watson, an unusual case," he smiled at me around his pipe. "Though not one that should probably ever see print in your infernal memoirs."

"Very true, Holmes," I smiled ruefully. "Though I may still write it up for my own records." I considered the case silently for half a minute, enjoying the anticipation of reliving the experience in writing. "It was an interesting diversion for a physician," I mused. "I wonder whether a professional might make a career from such cases?"

"Hardly, my dear man," Holmes laughed. "Lady luck was with you on this occasion, but you could scarcely hope to achieve those results with every client."

"I don't see what you mean, Holmes?" I said, slightly taken aback. "Did I not achieve exactly what I set out to do."

"Indeed!" He replied, laughing. "Indeed you did. But you forget my detective's eye, Watson," he waved an admonishing finger in the air. "I am not so easily fooled as Lord Palmerston. Although you dilly-dallied about quite a bit, the mechanics of your final breach of Lady Palmerston were identical to those of his Lordship. In fact, I would hazard that his Lordship approached the matter entirely more efficiently than yourself."

"I see," I smiled.

"Yes. A very fortunate outcome, I think." He drew again on his pipe, puffing out a noxious cloud of smoke. "In fact, it would surprise me not at all to find them knocking us up in Baker Street in a week's time complaining of a relapse. Lady Palmerston may even demand another treatment! At your cost, no less! What would you say to that, Watson?"

"I don't know, Holmes," I said, crossing my legs and looking out the window. I imagined Victoria on her stallion, racing beside the train with hair and skirts billowing out behind. "Perhaps my luck shall hold."

**~~~ THE END ~~~**


End file.
